


Weird Dream

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blame those amazing fanartist with their fanarts of Alfred and Voyager, Gen, This is fic celebration for me getting Voyager in FGO, Voyager is America's son in a sense, also Voyager made by America wink wink, they are too similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Sometimes you have to be careful with your wish to get rid of boredom.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. A Weird Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is a celebratory-kind of fic? Reason is because I got Voyager in FGO and he's too... too warm, too cute, too innocent. Best son.
> 
> Yeah it's just weird thinking of mine that Voyager kinda looks like America in his third ascension.  
> (COULDN'T HELP THAT SOME JAPANESE ARTIST DREW VOYAGER WITH AMERICA LIKE A DAD AND HIS SON, UGHHH MY HEART)
> 
> Oh for my other projects... sorry I need more time because FGO event, eheheh?
> 
> Well, enough rambling, let me write the disclaimer first.  
> Hetalia always by Himaruya  
> FGO by TYPE-MOON, DW, and Aniplex.
> 
> *Edit: I decide to update so the story isn't that awkward plus I add another upcoming chapter. A chapter about America and Voyager have fun for a day.

“Haaahhh...” 

A long, tired sigh escaped someone lips. This someone has appearance of an early years of college student with his youthful face, except when you decided to pay attention at his eyes, they what you would call as eyes that held wisdom in them. Then again, if you knew his real identity, youthful wasn’t the right word for him. Oh, a weird strand of hair against the gravity which usually proudly stood at the front part of his blond hair, now strangely limping down. His glasses on the face was skewed. The reason of how mess his appearance was because boredom and consciously he chose not to sleep for four days just to finish some console games. 

“Great, I have finished all my games. Now what?” 

He stared at a clock on a wall of a messy bedroom of his that with filled with video game boxes and traces of takeout food plus soft drinks. He yawned and then he realized he had not slept for 4 days after seeing a calendar on a table near the bed, he decided to ruffle his hair upon noticing how mess his bedroom was. Inevitably, he had to tidy up until that was supposed to be a bedroom didn’t look like a garbage disposal anymore. 

After dealing with a pile of rubbish in the room, the blond young man half-consciously walked into the bathroom. He tried to smell how bad his body odor was, when his nose sniffed the body, an expression of disgust immediately appeared. He took off his clothes and put directly into the washing machine. 

No need for a long time to clean himself up, the young man once again walked half unconsciously out of the bathroom to the wardrobe and as long as he was wearing a shirt in the form of a short shirt and shorts. He immediately lay down on the bed to sleep. 

“What a boring day, no, more like... boring era. Wish something... happen...” he mumbled quietly then drifted off to sleep in matter of seconds. 

**\--…--**

He didn’t know for how long he slept, but surely someone intentionally striking his cheek, maybe this person intended to wake him up. Because he began to feel uncomfortable about someone disturbed his sleep, he opened his eyes and might protest to people who tried to wake him up. Eyes slowly open and immediately narrow when artificial light hits the eyes. 

"Please turn off the light, still sleepy here...” with low mumbled, the blond young man tried to go back to sleep. 

“But currently 8 AM, not a time to sleep anymore.” A child-like voice could be heard to explain why this person woken up the sleepy young man. 

“Still morning, ‘sides no work for me today, go away... let me sle-” 

He suddenly stood up and looked to left and right, his eyes noticed that he wasn’t in his bedroom, even home anymore. Just like how everybody else, when you ended up at unknown place, panic reaction was quite acceptable for this young man. Oh, because a sudden movement, he lost his balance and fell backward together with the chair that he sat upon. A hurt groan escaped his lips. 

“Where am I? Whose voice is that? Who are you?” Rapid questions were fired up, while his eyes were trying to scan something that might helpful for him. Maybe a useful thing for a weapon or at least defense if what he thought was right that he got kidnapped. 

“You’re in Chaldea... And Chaldea... Chaldea is a place to save earth?” That male, younger than the one who just woken up explained while answering one of question with strange words, kind of broken you could say. 

“Chaldea? Saving earth? What are you talking about, little dude?” He assessed his surrounding and so far, nothing dangerous, also if he really got kidnapped there’s nothing bind his movement which made that assumption wrong. His eyes landed at a small child around 140 cm (4 feet 6 inches) that stood up at the end of the table opposite him. That small chill had appearance close to him, blond hair with blue eyes, except his clothes were attention-grabber. 

An astronaut suit without helmet, a bomber jacket with NASA logo, and a golden-colored scarf that strangely always blowing like the invisible wind blew up at the room and no, there’s no wind or something that helped his scarf movement, an aviator glasses perched on his head. So far, this small stranger reminded him of himself. 

“Aye, Chaldea... people here saving earth and Humans? Also, my name is Voyager... Foreigner servant. Who are you? You are strange, reminds me of Houston.” 

The older male decided to return the chair back up for him to sit. His name and anything what he talked about pique his curiosity. 

“So that’s mean I’m not kidnapped then based on how you insist Chaldea saves Earth. What, Houston? Alfred, my name Alfred F. Jones. Voyager... huh? Weird name for a guy. But cool though,” a friendly smile showed up at the man who sat in the chair named Alfred. 

“Yes, you aren’t kidnapped but Alfred... Alfred... not, your name? Fake? Why lie? You remind me of Houston. Alfred was not Houston.” 

Upon catching up about how he lied about his real identity, Alfred could only sweat. “W-what are you talking about? Alfred is my real name.” 

A sad face was shown by Voyager, which in return made Alfred felt guilty strangely. 

“Okay, okay. I lie, but at the same time not. Alfred is my name, but pseudonym... err... my human name. My real name is United States of America, but please keep it a secret okay, Voyager-Dude?” 

Finally, a happy smile was given by Voyager with a salute, “United States of America? Home... you... home! Houston, I report!” 

America, his real name, replied with the same smile and a salute too. Yet he scratched his head because at the same time he still didn’t understand some of what Voyager spoke about! 

“Uhh... dude, too much information you gave me. I still don’t understand about servant thingy, you said Foreigner, right? Uhh... also Voyager? Why Voyager? And your clothes look dope, Dude! I always respect astronauts.” 

Voyager pulled a chair in front of him and sat while his feet dangled happily. 

“Servant... is spirit that called, by... a Master. It’s hard to explain but, Voyager, my name... given by human from that Pale Blue Dot, six million kilometers... I came from Houston, Texas, by NASA?” the blond child proudly pointed a NASA logo on his bomber jacket. 

When America heard everything, his brain suddenly went overdrive because both weird information that he was pretty sure never exist in his world (What the heck is Master and Servant anyway?!), and rush of memories flooded his thinking organ. Voyager, came from Houston, Pale Blue Dot from six million kilometers from Carl Sagan quote, also he 100% positive the same probe that made by NASA from his Cold War era. Voyager 1 that “he” commanded to be made then launched in 1977. 

A cold sweat was breaking through his forehead. 

“Y-you’re Voyager?! VOYAGER 1 WITH GOLDEN RECORD?! BUT- but how you’re a boy?! You're... you’re just a probe, a ‘thing’ not human!” Once again, his chair fell and unlike last time, America stood up with enlarged eyes. 

The boy who actually a probe made by USA named Voyager 1 who got send to space just looked at America with a happy face. 

“Yup, but they gave me body... I'm happy to be able to touch... hear, smell, taste. Also, you are my home? Thank you for made me,” 

America opened his mouth but then closed it, he took a deep breath. He then walked away from the table for a few steps. Then he went back and forth at the same spot with right hand supporting his chin. 

“Yeah, I wish my day a bit interesting, but this is too much... okay, okay, give me a minute Voyager Dude. Wait, humanoid Voyager so... he's actually like me! A personification too, I’m supposed to be a dead object too, right? A landmass plus country named America, which means... this dude is personification of Voyager? Okay, that’s not strange at all?” America went back to his chair and this time looked at Voyager with interest plus curious glint in his eyes. 

“You know, you’re awesome Dude! To be able to go faraway place freely. Oh, have you met any intelligent life? Ah no, please tell me about your journey! Also, can you replay anything from Golden Record? I want to reminiscence about the day I met Carl Sagan when he talked about earth from outer space from your camera!” 

Another happy smile expressed by the blond boy. This time, he really tried his best to explain everything he has experienced so far. While America, his nation was listening intensely while gave a bit comment here, and there with a wide warm smile. 

**\--…--**

America once again opened up his eyes, this time, the usual bedroom of his was familiar. He rubbed his eyes, and a large yawn went out from the mouth. 

“What a weird dream... oh right! What date is it today and what time?” 

**09:00 AM**

**20 February 20XX**

“Oh crap! Today is World Meeting! How long I slept anyway? Not important!” 

He hurriedly went to the bathroom to ready himself for scheduled World Meeting. Good thing this time, World Meeting was held at his territory that intentionally he picked where he lived at these past two months. Realized that he was late, he better had breakfast at a cafe near the meeting place. 

After he had tied the shoelaces, he went to garage to drive one of his sports cars because he needed to get there fast. 

In just few minutes, he arrived at building and rushed to the third floor without using lift at all. After he was running from the first floor to the intended room, his eyes could see two mahogany large doors already closed. America was pouting because he already could imagine very clear those scolds from few countries. He shook his head, he must go in, besides everyone might be already busy fighting. 

He pushed the doors without hesitation and when his eyes landed on everything happened inside, his mouth went agape. Everyone was strangely not fighting nor discussing like how supposed to do. Instead, they were busy surrounding something or someone at the middle front part of room. He for few seconds just stood near the doors, but when those doors made noise which means get closed, all eyes were on him. America grinned while his right hand rubbed the back part of his neck. 

“Hello dudes, sorry late hehehe...” 

Britain strangely didn’t launch himself at America or France that stood beside the personification of British country, he only scowled. 

“America, how the hell you have a kid?” 

What? 

“What do you mean, Britain Dude? Since when a country can have a child? Well... adopted maybe, but not as have biologically, okay?” America furrowed his eyebrows. 

Britain only narrowed his eyes, he went to the crowd while barked to tell them off. Then his hand pulled somebody from the crowd. 

“Here, he said you made him. Whatever he meant.” 

America eyes landed on a somebody, that has blond hair and wore same clothes like a boy in his dream. 

“VOYAGER!?” 

“See he even knew his name- wait Voyager?” That question came from Britain. 

The boy pried his hand off of Britain’s hold, then he walked to get closer to where America stood. 

“Master let me visit this place. You made... me, so from not exist to exist. Although NASA made me, but NASA was yours, Mr. America. And Chaldea and Master said, someone who get made same as birth, right? So, maybe you are what close to me as a father, right?” 

America’s brain just went short-circuited and last thing he saw was a pair of concerned eyes which belong to Voyager. 


	2. Meeting and Disscussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a talk between two American people (?) about human and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long hiatus. It's just uhh... I'm busy with real life (plus procrastination plus games) that the last chapter way too long.
> 
> Actually I already wrote this one from July even intended to post this one during Alfred's birthday but eh,
> 
> Well, here the last chapter.

The blond boy who was actually a heroic spirit could only stare sadly at the man who was considered close to him who was lying in front of his eyes. His eyes looked sad. Britain, who stood beside him just sighed tiredly. He then approached the little boy who was standing while staring at America. 

"Hey, don't worry... your name is Voyager, right? America was just in shock. Hey, how come he can be shocked so badly just to see you? Then your name is, pardon for my words, it's quite strange." 

But Voyager only looked at Britain without wanting to reply. Suddenly, a tall man among all people around him with a dull white scarf around the neck approached him. He smiled broadly to see America lying on the floor. The person then patted Voyager's shoulder and made the boy took a look curiously at the person. Even so, he realized that some people nearby suddenly backed away, Britain too decided to stay away despite still close enough to him. That man still gave him some area to not invade his private space, unlike this tall guy. 

"You're great, da? Able to make America fainted, want to be my comrade?" 

Voyager somehow felt uncomfortable around this person right away, and he strangely didn’t know why. 

"Umm... no thanks, Sir?" 

"Ah, even though it's nice to have someone who can knock America out, so he won't be noisy and annoying when there are meetings like this." 

Voyager smiled even though half-heartedly, with his right hand he put away the hands of a silvery-haired man with a scarf on his shoulder. The boy chose to squat near America's body and without burden, he lifted the personification who fainted easily. Some personifications just made an " oooh " sound seeing Voyager carried America like lifting a sack of potatoes without feeling a burden. 

"See  Angleterre , he is truly his child. 100 pounds to me now, okay mon  ami ?" 

Britain just sighed tiredly while gave some money to France, "hey Little Lad, what do you want to do with  Ame -" 

In just an instant, Voyager carrying America disappeared along with the bright light from his back. Leaving the countries gathered together with a surprised expression. 

"V-VE! A bambino kidnapped America! " 

**-...-**

America could slowly feel the gentle vibrations all over his body. He also realized that he was lying in a chair or something similar. He groaned and finally got up to a sitting position. The glasses on the face are still there only in a messy position. After fixing the position of the glasses, America pressed his forehead. The first question that came to him was, where was he? Hearing the sound of the engine made him realize he was in someone's car. 

Wait, car? Shouldn't he be at the meeting place? How could he sit inside a car and not him at the driving seat? Could it be, he was being kidnapped? 

He silently looked into the front seat, his face immediately turned to surprise when he realized who was in the driver's side and next to the driver. The driver was the friend from outside earth aka an alien with grey skin named Tony, while next to him was a blond boy who was wearing a strange shirt (plain white shirt with short puff sleeves where there is a Voyager logo on his chest, shorts in the same color and his gold scarf kept moving just like in America's dream) i.e. Voyager. America was once again only able to groan. 

"Jeez! What happened? Wait, I didn't bring this car. Wait, how you guys take me away from meeting place?" 

Tony the alien just stared at the street with his round eyes unblinking, Voyager just chuckled in guilt. He then turned back and held the car seat. 

"I'm Sorry, Mr. America. I carried you, because you fainted? One of them, strange. There's a people who like me with scarf, difference is that person has dirty white... scarf? Weird, he has a different accent. " 

America sighed, "so this is your doing. I see... last night wasn't a dream? Huh? A weirdo with dirty white scarf? " 

Voyager nodded, "Mr. America comes to Chaldea, sleep all day, masters and others are confused, Edison and Billy say you have an aura... familiar, close?  So, I approached and turns out, Mr. America is Houston! Oh, about that person? That strange person with a scarf, he invited me to join to bother you... " 

America shook his head in disbelief, "Well... Houston, Texas, is really my territory though. Oh, that strange guy must be Russia. He sure sucks, you reject his offer, right? " 

"Yup!" 

America grinned happily. "I know you are truly American," 

But still his face turned to surprise, "wait... how about my car!?" 

"Fucking" a high-pitched voice answered America's question, and it's not from Voyager because the blond boy looks confused at the driver, Tony stared at America through the mirror. 

"That's true, I can ask my agent to drive it back to my house..."

The alien let out an exasperated sigh.

A few minutes later, a family car filled with three people(?) arrived in front of a two-story house. The house with typical American style which belongs to the youth who was in the passenger seat. America came out with Voyager, while Tony the alien parked the car in the garage next to the house. Both of them just stood in silence (which was uncomfortable) because they didn't have any topics to start.

It did not take long for the gray aliens to approach the two people who were standing on the porch of the house. America decided to unlock the door and let the two go in first, then followed by himself.

"Make yourself at home, Voyager..." America immediately took off his coat and tie, then he threw them on a coat rack near door. Voyager walked to the guest couch and sat with his feet hanging, hands placed on his thighs. His blue eyes looked at the entire America's house with a curious look.

America returned to the room where Voyager was and seems carrying two mugs of different types of hot drinks.

"Err ... I only have hot chocolate for you. Little kids can't drink coffee, okay? " America gave a dark blue mug with NASA logo to his special guest on the couch.

Seeing the logo of the American space agency made Voyager's eyes sparkle, he passionately drank its contents, and this made America actually surprised.

"Ah wait that-"

A protruding tongue and glazed eyes were showed out by Voyager, "-is hot... didn't I say hot chocolate?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. America, I don't know..."

America gave Voyager both sympathetic look and guilt, "it's not your fault, okay? Hmm... it seems like you've never had hot chocolate, huh? I can see excited look on your face when drink it. "

Voyager nodded, this time he drank slowly and blew the contents occasionally.

On his top part of lips, there's hot chocolate remains stuck out, "Yes... I, at the age of the human being am  8 years old? Heroic spirit... young? And I'm curious because I can finally see, hear, taste... hot chocolate is delicious! "

America chuckled at the explanation with enthusiasm from Voyager, "then there are lots of things to try here. Oh yeah, by the way your clothes change, yes? In my dream I remember you're wearing an astronaut suit. Why did you change ‘ em ?"

Voyager put the mug on a small table in front of him, "because the astronaut’s suit is strange, so I choose the appearance that is most acceptable to humans. I can wear a formal suit... "

America just grinned, "that's true. Hmm ... have you ever tried to get on a plane? "

Voyager tilted his head, "faster, rocket?"

America burst out laughing at Voyager's answer to his question. He then ruffled Voyager's blond hair with his left hand that free from holding nothing. Voyager immediately grabbed his hair after being messed up by the personification of his country. His mouth was pouting because of that.

"Yes ... yes ... Titan IIIE I know. But that doesn't count, little Dude! That's ICBM, not a normal mode of transportation," America stood up from the sofa, "wait a minute okay? I want to call some people. "

Servant Voyager ended up left alone by America, he still drinks hot chocolate slowly with his eyes occasionally closed. Suddenly someone sat next to him, this made Voyager look directly to his side. Her blue eyes caught a gray alien named Tony was holding a mug too.

"You're strange, not like America. Different, but unique because you're not like humans. However, biologically your body is human. " A High-pitched voice coming out of Tony's mouth.

"Umm ... yes, I am a heroic spirit? Mr. Tony ... alien? A good alien? In my world, aliens are not all good. Many do not understand us, even evil to earth. "

Tony looked closely at Voyager, who started to feel uncomfortable.

“Evil aliens? Well... we, extraterrestrial lifeform think human are underdeveloped creatures out of all lifeforms. But after I live with America for a few years. I’m starting to see how interesting everything on earth is. I agree that out there no one understand humanity and try to change them as what they deem fit.” Tony took a sip of his coffee while his round eyes were wandering to see people activities outside America’s windows.

“And that’s my mission! For them to hear, know humans. Learn humanity, so they understand us.”

Tony stared at blond child beside him. He did what equivalent of human of taking a deep breath. He once again drank his coffee.

“Good luck for that, Voyager.”

Just like that, their conversation stopped. Coincidentally, America came back from calling some people to take a look at two visitors from outer space. He too already changed his clothes, his formal garb gone to casual style. A white shirt with jeans were his choice. Oh, his right hand was holding a bomber jacket with dark blue color.

“Well, let us go visit my territory while you’re here. You too, Tony!” America’s eyes were twinkling with happiness like an excited puppy.

Tony kept drinking his coffee, “fucking. Fucking...”

Once again, Tony used ‘fucking’ languages of his. America rolled his eyes upon hearing his friend’s reason to turn down his invitation.

“Fine then, don’t destroy this house. This one isn’t for experiment, okay my dude? Only play games, right?”

Tony nodded his head and said alien left them to grab a game of his choice from a room. America then walked out meanwhile Voyager followed behind. In front of America’s house, a dark limousine parked patiently wait for its passengers. America jogged when approaching that special-designed car. Voyager could see clearly that limousine had small US flag at front part of the hood.

“... car specifically for president?” Voyager thought loudly.

“Yep, my Dude. So, let’s go! We don’t have time for a day, hurry up.”

Both of them went inside the car to sit on passenger seat on the back.

During on the road, Voyager’s eyed were never leaving the road. His blue eyes were showing a child-like excitement for everything, sometime he too talked about whatever he could see.

After few minutes driving, the limousine ended up on a runway where a jet was waiting for them. This time, America wore the blue bomber jacket that he held on his right hand, a NASA logo was seen on the left chest.

“NASA? Are we going to NASA?”

America gave the servant a thumbs up, then he started to walk to a small jet, this one wasn’t  belonging to the government though. Voyager happily followed while hopping.

**-…-**

“Jet is different, too slow compared to a rocket.” Voyager fiddled his thumbs awkwardly, meanwhile America was laughing loudly upon hearing the servant’s thought.

“Like what I said before; rocket isn’t same. But at least we’re here! Look at that building, Man... this place is one of my favorite locations. Oh, c’mon Voyager.”

Inside, they were greeted by sea of people. Voyager’s eyes lit up, so many people with various backgrounds and colors. Human in this world and era were so different compared to his world. These humans seem have more will compared to his world. “Will to be curious”, “will to learn”, and most important thing is “will to explore the unknown”. Their eyes, movements, and expression gave away happiness in front of miniature of a satellite.

“... Earth to Voyager? Hello? Little Dude?” a hand wave motions cut Voyager’s thought.

“Uh oh... sorry Mr. America. I space out... hehe?”

America then follow Voyager’s line of view, when he found out what the servant saw, a warm smile  spread out on his lips.

“A kid and his family, huh? Such a small happy family... oh they’re actually seeing a model of you! A Voyager II model. Want to get closer so we can see you clearly? Oh man that sounds weird.”

Voyager just nodded eagerly and seems didn’t care about America’s remark about weirdness seeing model of yourself. 

_‘ **Voyager 1 is the farthest human-made object from Earth and the only spacecraft to reach interstellar space so far. Scientists think it will reach in the inner edge of the Oort Cloud in 300 years**._ _’_ An information display was showing a video about Voyager 1, from short explanation, missions, and even history surrounding the famous space probe.

“Yeah that’s me!” Voyager hands were on his hips, he proudly smiled at America.

Suddenly, a question popped out inside America’s head. “Uh Voyager Dude?”

“Yea?”

America leaned in to whisper his question “How about your sister Voyager II? was she same like you? A servant too?”

Voyager shook his head, “I don’t know... sorry. I only understand one thing, I become Heroic Spirit because I’m farther than Voyager II.”

“I see... ah look at that, a model of rocket which carried you to space!”

America pulled the space probe to another model display. This time, the rocket that carried Voyager project aka Titan IIIE.

“Y’know, seeing a rocket from Titan series always remind me how wacky those eras when these rockets developed. This one used to be an ICBM, a weapon and strangely everyone okay with an idea that we could develop both rockets as weapon and expendable launch system for space probes. If my people build rockets with same ideas today, every country on the world will be on high alert and they think either I lost my mind or something wrong with my people hahaha. Oh man... Cold War era was really hardcore.”

Voyager tilted his head, “what do you mean, Mr. America?”

“Sorry I just reminiscence era that had long gone...” A tired sigh escaped the country personification’s lips. “It’s just, everything nowadays is too fast. Space exploration too now move from searching sign of civilization or in other word, alien to something more... mundane. How to send human to mars, planets with habitable chance, and so on. It's like, space exploration sounds boring now for me.”

Voyager hummed in acknowledgment, “but... everyone still loves space, right? Still care to explore the unknown right?”

America looked puzzled at Voyager strange question.

“ Of course, everyone still loves space, why-”

A loud noise came from the older male’s stomach. His face grew hot in embarrassment. 

“Well how about we grab a bite?” America’s grinned widely to cover up his feeling of shame.

**-…-**

After their stomach full, two people ended up on a launching site and just walking aimlessly. The wind was blowing with a gentle breeze. Both of them seem like not bother to start a conversation. 

Then America stopped on his track, his eyes went to look up at the sky. 

“Will everyone in the future really go to space? Is Mars really habitable?” 

Voyager’s silent made America shifted his eyes to the young heroic spirit. 

“I... don’t know, Mr. America.” 

A guilt expression caught America’s attention. His lips thinned up upon waiting another reason why Voyager didn’t know the future. He still remembered that NASA informed him about Voyager which said space probe still active up to 2025 before it completely shut down for good. At least he could answer about 2025 Mars explorations. 

“I have... one mission, from I came.” 

America put his two hands on the pants pocket. 

“Oh, I see... I guess Mars exploration is way too much. Beside we still couldn’t send another human mission to Moon after all.” He took a deep breath and heels of his shoes grinded the land. 

Voyager shook his head, America once again looked at ‘a child’ who standing beside him. 

“Not that. Human... in my world, future human, they don’t care. They satisfied being on earth. Space mission already a myth.” 

The previous explanation succeeded in getting America caught off guard. Human didn’t want to go to space anymore? That’s a lot to take in! He knew that space related program wasn’t as fierce as Cold War era but considered as a myth was too much. America scratches his head. 

“That’s bullshit, man! Everyone don’t want to go to space? Wha-?” 

Voyager gave America a wry smile. 

“That’s... my mission. Summoned during that era. Era where human don’t care. Human not curious anymore. I... will destroy that world.” 

America’s mouth this time went agape. “You will destroy human? But you’re made by human!” 

“Because that world was wrong. I always summoned as last heroic spirit that usually... have meaning human gone wrong.” 

One again, the personification of USA looked at the sky. 

“So, if something like that happens in this world too, you will come?” 

“ Mmm ...” 

“That’s a lot to take in and heavy burden for you, attack someone who made you exist because everything is wrong...  haha ... That’s kind of too close for comfort.,” 

America took a deep breath. 

“But I hope that never happens here. Everyone still excited with space and me too, of course. I won’t let that future become real.” 

Voyager smiled warmly; his hand then reached America’s fingers unexpectedly causing the personification startled. Yet America chose to hold the heroic spirit hand too. 

“Yea. I believe you. In my world, Mr. America doesn’t exist. You will keep human like space!” 

“I will, Voyager. I will.” 

* * *

Month X Day XX 2020 

Area 51 

A blond young man was standing in front of a glass panel that divided an experimentation room with monitoring room. His eyes were shining unnaturally without glasses that usually framed the face. Two sharp cobalt eyes were staring at humanoid figure with same color as his eyes that being strapped on a table. 

“... I see, The Alien God already descended because those useless  Crypters failed, huh?” His familiar cheerful tone gone and replaced with cold and serious intonation. 

… 

..

.

“In the end I couldn’t keep my promise, eh Voyager?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if the last part looked like it rushed in quality (because it's true).  
> And the last bits... This one at first intended to be mashed FGO fic with Hetalia that follows the game but I lost my motivation which I ended up dropped it.
> 
> The plot? Since Area 51 the only one survive bleaching of FGO universe, why not make America as Alien God Envoy beside Kirei/Rasputin and Shiro/Muramasa (plus Alter Ego)?
> 
> Sorry for the rush ending and unmotivated.  
> (Alfred as Alien God Envoy though... he could be in Berserker Class too!)
> 
> Anyway Thank you once again to read this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> At my draft, this fic supposedly like my other fic, serious one talking about humanity future or Cold War era America. But after playing FGO, reading the translation of Requiem event, and Voyager's line... oh wow, too serious. Nope, nu-uh!
> 
> Ended up make a fun and light fanfic like this, maybe I'll make next chapter about Voyager and America's interaction... Uh, this event consume my mind recently. Expect my fanfics get delay for awhile *cry*


End file.
